When You Are Close to Me I Shiver
by theletterdee
Summary: Matthew and Alice sneak away for "some air" at the Blake Wedding and they end up having some fun of their own / Tumblr prompt fill!


_theloversandthedreamers82 prompted me on tumblr with different kinds of kisses for Matthew and Alice (Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss/A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party/Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain) and I loved all three of them, so I wrote all of them in one fic! Enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

Alice's giggles and the way her fingers laced with his warmed Matthew's heart as the two of them walked along the street. The alcohol that both of them had could also attribute to the warmth he felt, but giggles and hand holding was much more romantic in his opinion. Neither of them had had much champagne and wine at the wedding, just enough to be a little silly and as Alice swung their joined hands between them, he grinned and pulled her close.

She stumbled into his side - sending them both into a nearby alley, laughing and leaning against each other and the wall. Alice's hands splayed across his chest - still giggling as he wrapped an arm around her waist (to steady her or him, he didn't quite know). He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead - grinning at her faint gasp.

"Was this your ploy, Doctor?" Matthew teased and kissed her cheek, "to get me alone in an alleyway?"

She let out a low laugh and smoothed her hands up his chest, "You caught me red-handed, Superintendent."

"And now that you have me alone, what are you going to do?"

"This," Alice leaned up and kissed him.

He sighed into her kiss - wrapping his arms around her as hers slid around his neck and shoulders. Matthew could hear other people walking not that far from where he and Alice stood - their alleyway was a shadowed corner (one of many in this slightly idyllic town) and either of them could get caught at any moment. His heart thudded in his chest and a rush of adrenaline heightened his senses as Alice kissed him again: the feel of Alice's dress underneath his hands, the warmth of her body contrasting with the cool autumn air and brick wall behind him, the mix of antiseptic and light floral scents that made up Alice's perfume, the taste of her lipstick and wine, and the softness of her cheek as he nuzzled it.

"Maybe I should let you drag me into an alley more often."

She giggled as he trailed soft kisses along her jaw, "So, I should do it whenever I feel like it, Superintendent? What about in broad daylight where any one can see? Or when we're working a case?"

"Devious woman," he pulled her closer and kissed her hard. As he slid his hands down her back to her hips, Matthew smiled at her soft moan and the feel of her hands in his hair. Just as it was getting interesting (and he was going to suggest they go elsewhere), the sky opened up and Alice jumped back as both of them got completely soaked within seconds.

He could make out her laughter over the deluge and he joined in; she kissed him - her lips warm in the cold rain - and pulled him away from the wall and out of the alley. Laughing as they hurried along through the rainy streets of Ballarat hand in hand, Matthew stopped short when they arrived at Alice's flat.

"Come," she tugged on his hand.

"You're sure?"

Alice pulled him in for another rain-soaked kiss, "Come with me."

When he nodded, she led him inside - the rain pounding against the roof and windows of her little home; water dripped onto the floor, Matthew could feel it run down his back as he and Alice stood inches apart from each other - Alice's breath warm against his cheek.

"We should get these wet clothes off," she kissed his cheek.

"Doctor's orders?" Matthew teased and was rewarded with her low laugh and a kiss to his lips.

Her skin was cool to the touch, but it warmed rapidly under his hands as they traded cold and wet kisses by her front door. Raindrops slid down her neck and he followed them with his lips and tongue as she gasped and leaned into his touch. Hands frantically stripped each other of their clothes, leaving a trail from the front door to her couch as they kissed again and again; He fell back on the couch, bringing Alice down with him as she let out a small whoop of surprise and a laugh.

She quietly pulled a throw off the back of her couch over both of them as he started to shiver. "Can't have you getting cold, can we?"

Matthew grinned and slid his hands down her back, "No, we can't… I suppose you'll have to make sure that doesn't happen, right, Doctor?"

Her low, throaty laugh and a deep kiss was her answer, and thanks to a very thorough _investigation_ from both parties, neither of them were cold that night.


End file.
